


Blossom

by EriGure



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Translation
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriGure/pseuds/EriGure
Summary: Phải lòng Narukami Yu hóa ra là việc dễ dàng. Cái khó lại nằm ở tất cả mọi điều khác.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Kudos: 9





	1. Practice

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843634) by [livefree_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livefree_13/pseuds/livefree_13). 



> Lời tác giả: Souyoweek 2020 lần này, tôi quyết định viết hẳn một truyện dài, lấy từng chủ đề để viết nên mỗi chương. Chương đầu tiên là khởi đầu hành trình của cậu Yosuke và hầu hết sẽ xảy ra dưới góc nhìn của cậu ấy.
> 
> Lời dịch giả: Đây là dự án nhỏ bé của mình vào NaNoWriMo năm nay, sau nhiều năm không tham gia. Cảm ơn Live rất nhiều vì đã cho mình được dịch tác phẩm này, mình quý hai cậu trai của cậu lắm.  
> Bản dịch đã được sự cho phép của tác giả, vui lòng không đem đi đâu khác.
> 
> Chủ đề ngày 21/06/2020: Ngày của Cha hay [Trời nhiều mây].

_[Tháng Năm, Cao Trung năm Ba, 2012]_

_Mình yêu nó._

Lần thứ mười hai trong ngày, y hệt như tuần trước, Yosuke khắc ghi những từ ngữ ấy sâu trong tâm trí mình. Mỗi lần như thế, từng câu chữ lại khắc vào trái tim cậu, mỗi lúc một khác. Có khi khiến cậu sợ hãi một chút; đôi lúc lại cắt từng cơn như gió mùa đông buốt giá; khi khác lại khiến trái tim cậu nhẹ nhõm như được rũ bỏ khỏi xiềng xích. 

Nhưng giờ đây, khi cậu hướng ánh nhìn xa xăm về bãi cỏ đẫm nước tại sân trường Yaso và những áng mây ảm đạm bay là đà trên bầu trời kia, nghĩ về những ngôn từ ấy chỉ khiến cậu cảm thấy vô vọng. 

Cậu rời mắt khỏi cửa sổ lớp học rồi lại nhìn xuống “ghi chú” của mình – một mảnh giấy rời trắng tinh không viết gì ngoại trừ ngày tháng năm. Thật khó tin được rằng chỉ vài tuần trước thôi, học lực của Yosuke đã khá hẳn lên trong học kì ba (khá đến nỗi bạn bè đã bắt đầu trêu chọc cậu rồi). Nhưng riêng hôm nay cậu mà bị giáo viên gọi tên thì chắc chắn sẽ đội sổ. Cậu còn chẳng biết bây giờ mình đang học môn gì nữa.

Cậu nhặt viết chì lên và ghi chú lại những lời giảng cuối cùng của thầy Hosoi, không phải để ghi nhớ bất kì điều gì trong bài giảng, mà chỉ để tâm trí và tay bận rộn mà thôi. 

_Mình yêu nó._

Yosuke cắn môi, vẽ những đường nét nguệch ngoạc bên lề giấy. 

Cậu chán ghét việc bị mắc kẹt trong tâm trí của mình, ngăn cách bản thân với phần suy nghĩ sẽ bông đùa rồi phủi tay cho xong chuyện. Ước gì cậu có thể nói chuyện này với bạn bè mình, nhưng nghĩ đến việc phải nói, “Tao nhận ra tao phải lòng Yu mất rồi,” xem ra không khả thi. Tâm trí cậu đã chuẩn bị quá mức cho những cuộc trò chuyện như thế này và những viễn cảnh có thể xảy ra thì, thành thật mà nói, có chút đáng sợ. Nhất là Chie và Yukiko, hai nàng sẽ không yên cho những chuyện như thế này; có thể họ sẽ dựng nên hẳn một buổi tỏ tình mất. Nghĩ tới thôi cũng đủ để cậu lạnh toát cả sống lưng .

Vậy nên, dù cậu biết việc này chẳng hay ho gì cho cam, cậu quyết định giữ cho riêng mình. Dù sao thì cậu vẫn còn đang cố giãi quyết một số vấn đề với thứ tình cảm này. Cậu cần dành cho mình chút thời gian. Bởi thế nên cậu mới chạm khắc vào trái tim như vậy.

_Mình yêu nó._

Đến tận bây giờ, không ngày nào cậu không nghĩ tới đêm định mệnh ấy, khi cậu chợt tỉnh mộng, thở dốc và ướt đẫm mờ hôi, cố quên đi viễn cảnh cậu không thể cứu sống Yu trong cơn mộng mị. Mọi hình ảnh đều y hệt nhau – chất đen ngòm lan ra rồi nuốt chửng Yu trước khi cậu kịp chay đến, nỗi ám ảnh kinh hoàng ngu ngốc lặp đi lặp lại. Rồi cậu sẽ thức giấc, hoảng loạn đến nỗi không thở được. 

Nhưng đêm đó, nỗi sợ không phải chỉ đến từ việc nhìn thấy bạn mình chết, hay sự thất bại nữa. Đó là cảm giác tìm được một thứ xinh xẻo dưới đáy đại dương rồi vô tình làm rơi nó đi, một thứ lấp lánh hiếm thấy và đáng được bảo vệ, đáng giá từng tí sức lực để nắm chặt nó trong tay. Sự hoảng loạn đến từ việc cậu đánh rơi nó, chỉ bằng sự ngu ngốc và sợ hãi, và sâu hơn nỗi tuyệt vọng đến vô cùng đó… 

… Cậu nhận ra mình yêu Narukami Yu, và tình yêu đấy sâu đậm, mạnh mẽ hơn bất cứ nỗ lực chối bỏ sự thật nào của cậu. 

Nhận thức này – với tất cả vẻ đẹp thức tỉnh mà tàn dư của giấc ngủ không thể làm lu mờ – lưu lại trên làn da cậu như nước ấm từ vòi hoa sen. Dù mồ hôi đã khô dần trên da, và cậu đang ngồi cởi trần và run rẩy, cậu không thấy _lạnh_ một chút nào cả. Một thứ gì đó nặng nề bên trong cậu cất tiếng ngân nga, như một cỗ máy, và cảm giác bắt đầu lan tỏa khắp thân thể cậu. 

Cậu buộc phải ngồi dậy rồi rón rén ra khỏi phòng để vào phòng tắm, và may mắn thay, như mọi đêm Teddie ngủ rất say giấc. Trong lúc tựa người lên bồn rửa và cố gắng vớ lấy quần áo, cậu đặt tay lên giữa lòng ngực mình. Đôi tay lạnh toát và run rẩy, nhưng trái tim đập lên lòng bàn tay lại ấm áp quá đỗi, được đặt _đúng_ vị trí đích thực của nó, không còn phải vật vã dưới mọi thứ quái quỷ cậu đè nặng lên nó suốt mấy năm qua nữa. 

Cậu thì thầm gọi tên Takehaya Susano-o, khẽ khàng và thổn thức, rồi liếc nhìn chiếc gương – có chút giật mình khi trông thấy ảnh phản chiếu trừng mắt nhìn cậu. Gương mặt giống cậu y như đúc, với mái tóc nâu rối bời và đôi mắt mở to hiếu kỳ bên trên vài đốm tàn nhang nhỏ. Dù vậy, Yosuke gần như không nhận ra nó. 

Từ đêm đó, suốt mấy ngày liền Yosuke luân phiên tồn tại bên trong và ngoài suy nghĩ bản thân. Cậu mong chờ đến ngày mọi thứ trở về bình thường, nghĩ rằng mọi thứ sẽ ít mang lại cảm giác như thể đêm qua cậu không thể mở mắt ra nổi hơn. Rốt cuộc thì, cậu đã sẵn sàng chấp nhận sự thật hay chưa? Liệu rằng cậu sẽ ổn chứ? Liệu rằng tình bạn giữa cậu và Yu sẽ ổn? Liệu những cảm xúc này có biến mất đi không, hay chúng sẽ khiến cậu ám áp, tự do và sợ hãi thế này mãi mãi? 

Một số câu hỏi này, cậu cũng đã biết câu trả lời rồi. Còn những câu còn đang lưỡng lự, cậu bấu víu vào niềm hi vọng rằng nếu thử sức thì mình sẽ tìm được lời giải đáp. Cậu chắc chắn rằng sự lạc quan ấy là do ảnh hưởng từ Yu, con người luôn vững vàng kể cả trong những thời khắc đen tối. Trớ trêu thay, hiện tại cậu đang rất cần lời khuyên ấy. 

_Mình thật lòng yêu nó._

Tuy nhiên, đây là việc cậu cần phải tự làm, theo cách của riêng mình. Cậu biết, dù thế nào thì cậu cũng sẽ đạt được đích cần đến. Có thể đến lúc đó, cậu sẽ có thể kể hết mọi chuyện cho Yu nghe. 

_Mình yêu nó,_ cậu viết ra từng con chữ. Ở một góc bé tẹo trong cuốn tập, một bí mật cậu sẽ gấp lại và giữ gìn, và cậu viết lại lần nữa. _Mình yêu Narukami Yu._


	2. Happy Birthday, Yosuke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả:  
> Xin chào. Tôi muốn thành thật xin lỗi cho chương tiếp theo vì 1) nó rất dài và 2) kết chương không được khả quan cho lắm. Hôm nay là sinh nhật Yosuke và tất cả chúng ta đều muốn gửi thật nhiều yêu thương và quà cáp, trong khi tôi đây thì đăng chương hai của một cuộc hành trình cảm xúc đầy chông gai.  
> Nhưng tôi hứa mọi chuyện rồi sẽ khá lên thôi. Hứa chắc chắn!  
> Tôi chỉ muốn thông báo trước như thế đề phòng bất kì độc giả nào cảm thấy không thoải mái với thể loại kết cục khá là… sến súa kì cục thế này; nếu đúng là như vậy thì, tôi khuyên mọi người nên bỏ qua chương này rồi chờ đến ngày mai, sau khi tôi đăng chương 3, hãy đọc nhé! Yêu quý bản thân mình nhé <3
> 
> Chủ đề ngày 22/06/2020: Sinh nhật Yosuke hay Trời nắng

Vừa thức dậy, cậu đã nghe tiếng chuông thông báo tin nhắn. 

Yosuke lờ đờ chớp mắt, miễn cưỡng luồn tay ra khỏi chăn ấm và vớ lấy chiếc điện thoại. Chỉ vài phút nữa thôi là chuông báo thức sẽ đổ, thành ra bị đánh thức như thế này khiến cậu khó chịu hơn một tí. Đêm qua cậu lại ngủ muộn sau khi chơi game với Teddie, và cậu nhóc thật sự không biết phải quản lý thời gian sao cho hợp lý. 

Nỗi bực dọc chợt tan biến khi cậu nhận ra tin nhắn đó đến từ Yu. Cậu ngay lập tức ngồi bật dậy, tung chăn và lật tin nhắn lên. 

**_Narukami Yu [6:15 AM]  
_ ** _> Mừng sinh nhật nhé, Yosuke. _ _Hôm nay là thứ Hai, nhưng tao mong mày có một ngày tốt lành. ;)_

Yosuke chớp mắt đọc đi đọc lại dòng tin, lòng vẫn còn rối bời. Khi nhận thức được sức nặng của từng con chữ, tim cậu bắt đầu đập nhanh hơn. Rồi mặt cậu nóng ửng hẳn lên, và cậu cố khiến cho mình tỉnh táo để hơi ấm trên mặt biến mất đi, để khi Teddie thức dậy sẽ không phải nhìn thấy. 

Cậu đặt điện thoại xuống nệm và hai tay ôm lấy đầu gối, úp mặt vào hai cánh tay. Cậu hít thở một, hai hơi thật sâu, tâm trí vẫn còn gào thét bảo con tim mình _trời ơi bình tĩnh lại đi_ , rồi hít vào hơi thứ ba. 

Không ngẩng mặt lên, một tay cậu vớ lấy chiếc điện thoại, mắt nhìn màn hình đang luồn bên dưới khuỷu chân. Mắt cậu lướt qua dòng tin nhắn một lần nữa trước khi lấy đủ can đảm để ấn ngón cái vào bàn phím và bắt đầu nhắn tin hồi đáp. 

_< mơn đồng chí! M ở đây thì t vui hơn đó ;) _

_Nghe không quá câu dẫn đâu nhỉ?_ Cậu quyết định không nghĩ về nó nữa và nhấn ‘gửi’ càng nhanh càng tốt. 

Cậu gấp điện thoại lại và đặt xuống, cảm thấy tim mình cuối cùng cũng chậm nhịp lại. Đọc dòng tin kia khiến cậu thấy mình như một khối keo nóng khổng lồ vậy. Phản ứng như vậy vừa kì cục vừa có vấn đề và khiến cậu rùng mình. Dù sao thì Yu chưa từng chúc sinh nhật cậu bao giờ, và nếu Yosuke có bảo mình chẳng hề mong chờ tin nhắn mừng sinh nhật từ bạn bè thì cũng không phải là nói dối. Chuyện đấy chỉ dành cho các đôi đang yêu nhau thôi.

Phản ứng mạnh mẽ với một thứ vô hại như vậy chỉ khiến cậu cảm thấy thảm hại (và có chút rợn người). Ấy thế mà, cậu không thể ngăn mình đọc đi đọc lại dòng tin ấy, chỉ vài ba lần nữa, trước đi bò dậy khỏi giường. 

* * *

Năm nào cũng vậy, Yosuke không dám trông mong thời tiết sẽ đẹp vào ngày sinh nhật của mình. Cuối tháng Sáu có lúc mưa tầm tã, nhưng hôm nay lại không có giọt mưa nào. Mặt trời trong trẻo và nhạt nhòa nhô lên từ phía chân trời, tỏa ánh nắng hồng dịu dàng trên khắp các tán cây, luống cỏ và lối đi. Bầu trời quang đãng mang hơi ấm cho buổi sáng tinh mơ, nhưng có làn gió nhẹ từ dòng sông luồn qua phía sau gáy trên từng bước đến trường. 

Sáng nay cậu không thấy bất kì người bạn nào, cảm giác có chút khác thường nhưng cũng không phải quá lạ lùng. Dù sao thì, có lẽ cậu cũng sẽ không được hòa nhã cho lắm, khi dòng tin mừng sinh nhật của Yu ban nãy vẫn còn vương vấn trong tâm trí cậu 

Như thể đọc được suy nghĩ của Yosuke, túi quần cậu rung lên báo hiệu một tin nhắn nữa. Tim cậu lỡ một nhịp khi vừa lấy điện thoại ra, lật nắp màn hình và thấy them một tin nhắn nữa đến từ Yu. 

**_Narukami Yu [7:09 AM]  
_ ** _> Tối nay mày có đi làm không?_

Yosuke cắn môi, như mở cờ trong bụng. 

_< hông! nay bố t cho nghỉ._

Cậu đóng điện thoại lại, rồi tự hỏi rằng Yu sẽ còn nhắn tiếp hay không. Tình bạn của hai người chưa từng trải qua những dòng tin dày đặc, cả hai đều thích gọi cho nhau hơn. Yosuke sẽ dễ hiểu hơn ý nghĩ của người anh em mình khi nghe được giọng nó nói, từng ngắt quãng giữa từng câu nói và tiếng ngân nga trầm tư của nó. Còn nữa, Yu nhắn tin như một thằng ngố với ngữ pháp và chấm câu đúng chuẩn. Yosuke từng hay trêu Yu về việc đó trước khi nhận ra rằng việc đó khiến nó xấu hổ. 

**_Narukami Yu [7:10 AM]  
_ ** _> Thích thế. Có tính làm gì không?_

Vừa nhìn thấy tin nhắn mới, Yosuke cảm nhận hơi nóng bừng ban nãy từ hai bên gò má bắt đầu trở lại, và cậu không thể ngăn mình lại được. Người đồng chí của cậu thường không phải dạng người hay nói, nên luồng tin nhắn khiến cậu cảm thấy… ừ thì, đặc biệt. Cảm giác này chỉ có Yu mới mang đến cho cậu, và Yosuke nhận ra rằng mình đã đánh mất thứ xúc cảm này từ khi bạn mình rời đi. 

Cảm thấy đặc biệt khi ở cạnh Yu là một điều. Cảm thấy đặc biệt _bởi vì được Yu để ý_ là một chuyện khác. Nhưng càng tiếp tục cuộc trò chuyện, Yosuke càng không thể ngừng nghĩ rằng cách hành xử của bạn cậu khá kí quặc.

Liệu Yu có đang bàn tính gì chăng? Nó hỏi khá nhiều câu liên quan đến thời gian biểu, và Yosuke khá bất ngờ vì cậu thường không có bất kì kế hoạch gì cho sinh nhật mình. Cậu cố kiềm chế linh cảm đinh ninh rằng những dòng tin của bạn cậu có động cơ gì đó – và cố gắng kiềm nén thứ cảm xúc sắp nổ tung từ linh cảm đó – khi cậu vừa đặt chân đến cổng trường. 

Nếu Yu có bất kì toan tính nào, Yosuke không muốn bản thân phá hỏng bất ngờ dành cho mình, nên nó giữ cuộc trò chuyện ngắn gọn nhất có thể. Cậu nhắn với Yu rằng lát nữa rảnh rỗi sẽ gọi cho nó, và Yu đồng ý. Rồi Yu kết thúc cuộc trò chuyện với gương mặt mỉm cười. 

Yosuke đứng cạnh tủ giày và thở một hơi thật dài, đăm chiêu nhìn kí hiệu cảm xúc như thể chưa từng thấy nó bao giờ, như thể trông nó vừa xinh đẹp vừa đau đớn lòng.

_Mình yêu nó._

* * *

Vừa tan học, nhóm bạn của Yosuke toan tính tổ chức tiệc sinh nhật trong sự ngỡ ngàng và vui sướng vô cùng của cậu. Dĩ nhiên bọn nó nài nỉ cậu đến Junes và Yosuke đã buông tiếng thở dài, nhưng đồng ý. Làm như bọn họ còn lựa chọn nào khác vậy. 

Vừa đến nơi, chúng nó đã hùn tiền và mua thức ăn và quà vặt cho cậu. Chie còn cho cậu ăn bít tết nướng mà không nhặt lấy một (hay vài) mẩu nào. Một lúc, Yukiko làm hẳn một bài diễn văn đầy cảm xúc, bảo rằng nàng tự hào thế nào về việc Yosuke giữ được con điểm khá, và Naoto không những đồng ý lại còn hỏi gặng tại sao cậu lại chờ đến năm ba trong khi bình thượng đã “xịn xò” rồi, mặc kệ Yosuke ngồi yên như phỗng, mặt đỏ ửng lên và hoàn toàn không biết phải đáp lời thế nào cho phải. Học lực của cậu chẳng tốt _đến mức đó_ , chỉ là… khá hơn mà thôi. 

Khi mọi người chuẩn bị ra về. Kanji buộc miệng và nhét vào tay Yosuke một chiếc móc khóa xâu chuỗi mỏng. Chiếc móc khóa lấy màu cam làm chủ đạo, có những đoạn tết bằng dây vàng và bạc, và chất lượng đúng như cậu nghĩ chỉ có thể đến từ gia đình Tatsumi. Cậu cảm ơn nhóc ấy, cảm kích mà ngại ngùng, rồi ngay lập tức treo nó vào chùm chìa khóa ngay trước mặt cậu nhóc, mong rằng Kanji hiểu tất cả những gì nhóc cần biết. 

Teddie làm đổ soda dưa lưới vào chân Yosuke, rồi cố gắng lau đi bằng khăn giấy dính đầy vụn bỏng ngô caramel. 

Nhìn chung, tâm trạng của Yosuke khá ổn khi cậu và Teddie vừa về đến nhà. Mẹ dừng chân cậu lại ngay lối vào, Teddie thừa cơ lách người sang và chạy như bay lên bậc thang để rửa đi vết soda Yosuke đổ vào người nhóc để trả đũa. Mẹ dặn cậu rằng cả nhà sẽ ăn bánh sau bữa tối, và ngoài ra, có một gói hàng gửi đến cho cậu. 

Thoạt đầu, Yosuke có vẻ lo lắng khi được nhận bất kì gói hàng “bí ẩn” nào, nhưng nụ cười của mẹ lại khiến cậu an tâm hơn. “Là Yu bạn con gửi cho con đó!” mẹ niềm nở nói, và Yosuke cũng rất hào hứng vớ lấy gói hàng từ tay mẹ. 

Cậu đặt nó lên bàn và mở giấy gói ra, không ngừng nghĩ ngợi về thứ bên trong và ý nghĩa của nó, cho đến khi cậu chạm đến được mặt phẳng của chiếc hộp chứa món quà: một chiếc máy nghe nhạc cải tiến, đúng hãng máy Yosuke đang dành tiền để mua. Cậu bàng hoàng cả người.

Hai tay mân mê chiếc hộp, giờ đây Yosuke đã hiểu được những dòng tin nhắn ban sáng. Cậu chằm chú nhìn vào tem nhãn một lúc rồi bật mở nắp hộp ra, lấy thành phần bên trong đặt lên khay gỗ. Một lần nữa, mắt cậu trân trân nhìn chúng. Đúng như cậu nghĩ, đây chính là chiếc máy cậu muốn mua. Cậu còn chưa để dành đủ tiền nữa.

Yu chưa từng mua quà sinh nhật cho cậu như thế này. Nó chưa từng… mua quà cho cậu, trừ phi là thức ăn. Nó chẳng có dịp nào để làm vậy cả. 

_Làm sao mày lại làm đươc hả Yu? Và tại sao?_

Cậu vẫn không tin được rằng Yu đã mua cho cậu thứ này. Đây không phải thứ một cậu thanh niên có thể tự dưng lại vung tiền để mua về. Yosuke làm việc vất vả suốt tuần mà khó khăn lắm cậu mới có thể để dành được chút tiền cho nó. Hoặc là gia đình Yu khá giả hơn cậu nghĩ, hoặc là người ta trả lương cho học sinh thành phố cao hơn. 

Cậu cảm ơn mẹ đã nhận hàng giúp mình rồi nhặt lấy chiếc hộp và giấy gói, rồi chạy vội lên phòng, trải mọi thứ lên giường. Cậu có thể nghe tiếng Teddie hát từ trong phòng tắm cuối hành lang vọng ra, và cậu tranh thủ gọi Yu, tay run rẩy nhắn phím gọi.

“Chào mày, Yosuke ạ.”

“Đồng chí,” Yosuke bật cười, nhận ra mình suýt nữa bật khóc mất rồi. “Mày đã làm gì?” 

“Mày nhận được rồi hả? Phải cái đó không?” 

Yosuke lại bật cười, vẫn còn hoang mang lắm. “Ờ, ý tao là, _có_? L-làm sao mày— tao… _làm thế nào cơ_?”

Yu cười khúc khích ở đầu dây bên kia. Giọng nó vẻ buồn ngủ, như thể dạo này nó ít nói chuyện hẳn đi. “Tiệm điện tử chỗ tao đang làm thêm có bán, nên tao nghĩ sinh nhật mày tao nên mua cho mày một cái. Mày lấy về được thì tao mừng lắm; mày chẳng gọi lại cho tao nên tao cứ lo là người ta lấy đi mất.” 

“À, hông, xin lỗi nha. Tao đi chơi với Chie và đám bạn mới về.” 

“Tụi nó rủ mày đi chơi à? Quý hóa thế.” 

Ừ, Yosuke sẽ đồng ý như thế. Nhưng thế này lại quý hơn rất nhiều. “Mày ơi… T-tao không biết nói gì luôn.” Cậu đứng đó há hốc mồm như con cá. _“Đội ơn mày.”_

“Người anh em à, không có chi cả.”

Cậu xúc động không nói nên lời, kinh ngạc không thể tin được đây là sự thật, và tâm trí cậu bắt đầu lao xao. Yu _thật sự_ đã mua nó cho cậu. Nó là một đứa xởi lởi, nhưng không phải là dạng chi tiền cẩu thả hay mua quà cáp xa xỉ cho bạn bè mình. Nó giống lũ còn lại trong nhóm bạn – làm việc hết mình, góp phần của nó vào quỹ chung, phụ Yosuke trả nốt hóa đơn đi hát karaoke khi cả nhóm thiếu tiền. 

Tại sao Yu lại làm thế này cho cậu? Tại sao lại là món quà này? Tại sao là _ngay lúc này_ chứ?

“Yu, tại sao mày lại làm vậy?” cậu thốt lên. Bình thường cậu sẽ hối hận vì nói mà không suy nghĩ, nhưng tâm trí vẫn còn quay cuồng với niềm bất ngờ và những cảm xúc đi kèm với nó. Yu đã nhắn tin mừng sinh nhật, đã sắp đặt một món quà bất ngờ khi cậu về nhà, và đã mua cho Yosuke thứ cậu mong muốn. _Phải_ có ý nghĩa gì đó sâu xa hơn chứ. 

“Tại sao hả?” Yu bật cười. “Sinh nhật mày mà nhỉ? Lần cuối mày tổ chức sinh nhật là khi nào?” 

Yosuke bĩu môi. “Tao còn không nhớ.”

“Cảm giác thật tuyệt đúng hông? Nhậc được thứ gì đó đặc biệt vào sinh nhật ấy.”

“Ừ,” cậu nói, mặt đỏ ửng lên. “nhất là từ _mày_ đó.” 

Cậu buộc miệng, hối hận vì không suy nghĩ thấu đáo. 

“Tao biết kì này mày học chăm lắm, Yosuke à,” Yu tiếp lời, như thể Yosuke chưa từng nói gì. “Tao tự hào về mày lắm. Mày xứng đáng nhận được quà thật đặc biệt vào sinh nhật mày.” 

Yosuke chờ đợi, nghe kĩ để hiểu ý Yu qua từng câu chữ. “Vậy là… khoan đã, mày mua thứ này cho tao… vì điểm số của tao á?”

“Cũng hông hẳn thế. Mày là bạn thân của tao mà, nhớ hông?” 

Yosuke bật cười khô khốc. Cậu cảm thấy tim mình chùng xuống, và kéo cả nhân sinh quan của mình theo. Đầu óc quay cuồng và gối cậu rơi xuống sàn.

“Nhưng mày có thể lấy làm động lực để học tốt mà.” 

“Ừ.” Cậu không cảm nhận được ngón tay hay môi mình nữa, chúng vẫn còn run rẩy. “Tao sẽ,” cậu trầm giọng. 

“Tao cúp máy đây. Để mày còn sắp xếp nó chứ.” 

Chợt nhớ rằng mình vừa có một chiếc máy nghe nhạc đắt tiền vào sinh nhật và nó vẫn còn yên vị trên giường, cậu với tay và lấy nó khỏi khay bao bì. “Được rồi. Ừ, tao, ờ, chắc là cuối tuần này gọi mày nhé?” 

“Hay đó.” 

“Cảm ơn mày nhiều nhé đồng chí. Đây thật là…” Yosuke cố lựa lời, cố gắng bày tỏ lòng thành hết mức có thể. Cảm giác như cố thở khi phổi đầy mảnh vụn ghim vào vậy. “Ngoài bố mẹ tao thì xưa giờ chưa ai tặng quà cho tao cả. Tao còn không tin nổi mình đang cầm thứ này đây,” cậu xoay xở, lấy hết vốn liếng từ kĩ năng phục vụ khách hàng của mình. 

“Mày thích là tao vui rồi,” Yu ấm áp nói. 

Họ chào nhau và Yosuke gác máy, chiếc máy nghe nhạc trong tay ấm lên dần. Cậu đặt cả nó lẫn điện thoại xuống sàn và hai tay ôm lấy đầu.

Yosuke vẫn chưa nhận thức được cho đến khi nghe câu trả lời từ Yu, nhưng cậu đã mong chờ rằng, trong một giây phút, rằng món quà này mang ý nghĩa hơn thế, rằng cậu sẽ được nghe một chút ngập ngừng từ người bạn thường ngày bình tĩnh khi nó ngượng nghịu vòng vo để tỏ tình. Cậu đã mong chờ như thế…

Dù cảm thấy mình ngu ngốc thế nào, giờ đây với cậu mọi thứ đã rõ – Yu không hề có suy nghĩ như vậy về cậu cả. Cả hai còn không chung đường đi lối về. Yosuke là bạn thân của Yu, và chỉ có thế thôi. Họ sẽ sống vì nhau và chết cùng nhau, nhưng khi Yu nhìn Yosuke, khi Yu nghĩ về Yosuke, nó nhìn thấy một người bạn, một người đồng hành đáng tin cậy. Nó không trông thấy góc nhìn của Yosuke khi cậu nhìn Yu, và khỗng cảm nhận được thứ cảm xúc của cậu. 

Yosuke không chắc đây là cảm giác bình yên trước giông tố, hay sự nhẹ nhõm sau mấy tuần mất ăn mất ngủ vì lo lắng. Kiểu gì cũng không ổn. Cậu thấy trống rỗng, hỏng hốc, như thể những lời nói của Yu đã moi hết phủ tạng của cậu và vất chúng ở sàn nhà ngay bên cạnh vậy. 

Cậu tuyệt vọng đặt tay lên ngực và cảm nhận trái tim – và nó _không hề_ trống rỗng, mà ấm áp, vẫn ung dung tự tại. Y như cũ. Dù cậu vẫn còn hoang mang và căm giận bản thân, trái tim vẫn không ngừng hi vọng. _Đáng ra_ điều đấy phải khiến cậu xiêu lòng. 

Nhưng điều ấy lại đẩy cậu xuống vực thẳm. Hai tay ôm lấy gối, mặt cúi gầm, cậu cố giữ im lặng khi nước mắt chảy dài hai bên gò má. Cậu trong những giọt lệ rơi xuống sàn, cầu mong rằng Teddie sẽ không bước vào phòng. Cậu còn phải xuống nhà ăn tối và bánh kem cùng gia đình. Nhưng nước mắt vẫn rơi, như thể chúng đã chực chờ được rơi từ rất lâu rồi. 

Một nửa là vì nỗi đau biết được cảm xúc thật sự của Yu. Nhưng nửa còn lại thì…

Cậu khịt mũi và lấy tay áo lau khô mặt. 

Cậu biết, trong sâu thẳm con tim, rằng cậu vẫn chưa sẵn sàng buông tay. Trái tim cậu khao khát, và cho đến khi cậu tìm được từ ngữ để giải thích được – và nói với Yu – cậu biết rằng sẽ không có gì thay đổi cả. 

Cậu nhặt lấy chiếc máy nghe nhạc bé tẹo và mân mê nó trong lòng bàn tay, ngón cái chạy dọc qua mặt sắt phía sau và, đột nhiên, cảm thấy thứ gì đó. Cậu dừng tay và nheo mắt nhìn bề mặt, cố rướn mắt nhìn kĩ qua đôi mắt ngấn lệ. Cậu nhận ra một dòng chữ khắc lên, nhưng không đọc được. Cậu chống gối ngồi dậy và nhích người sang phía giữa phòng để hướng thiết bị dưới ánh đèn – và rồi cậu trông thấy nó.

Một dòng chữ đơn giản khắc lên, chạy dọc theo thân máy: _dành cho cộng sự của tao._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả:  
> Yu nó NGOAN lắm nhưng nó… nó đần vl ạ. Tôi xin lỗi. nó đang cố gắng hết sức. tôi xin lỗi.  
> Tôi còn chẳng biết đây là cái kết SẾN RỆN hay là tôi chỉ đang đẩy cảm xúc của mình vào nhân vật quá mức nữa Oo;;  
> Dù sao đi nữa thì cảm ơn các bạn đã đọc và đồng hành cùng tôi nhé!!
> 
> Lời dịch giả:  
> Đấy, bình thường chả sao đâu, yêu vào thì đần cả đôi. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


	3. Study Session

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Chương này lại đỡ đau lòng hơn hẳn :) Xin lỗi vì một chương dài hơi trước cuộc trò chuyễn giữa hai người đồng chí nhé. :)
> 
> Chủ đề ngày 23/06/2020: Cảm xúc hay [Trời trở gió]

Tháng Mười sắp kết thúc. Ngày ngắn dần đi, trời nổi gió lên, và Yosuke đã chuyển sang mặc áo hoodie lam dưới lớp đồng phục sớm trước vài tuần. Cậu thắt chặt dây rút ở cổ áo và rẽ vào đoạn đường chính ở quận mua sắm để về nhà, cố gắng giữ không cho gió đầu thu tạt vào cổ. Ít ra thì tai nghe đã đủ giữ cho vành tai cậu ấm.

Trên đường đi, não bộ cậu cố sắp xếp đống thông tin được nhồi nhét ở lớp luyện thi tối hôm đó. Có quá nhiều thứ kiến thức, như thường lệ, nhưng cậu đã ghi chú rất kĩ bằng phương pháp mà Yu đã chỉ cho cậu. Cách này giúp cậu theo kịp bài giảng mà không phải hiểu mọi thứ cùng một lúc, đồng nghĩa với việc cậu có nhiều thời gian ôn lại tài liệu hơn. Đấy quả là một chiếc phao cứu sinh lúc tham gia các lớp luyện thị, nhất là lịch trình vất vả đã bắt đầu ảnh hưởng đến cậu. 

Cậu đã cố gắng nâng cao và duy trì điểm số trong học kì này nhờ tập trung trên lớp và được bạn bè giúp đỡ. Niềm vui sướng vì ko phải vò đầu bứt tai mỗi lần kiểm tra đang trong thế cân bằng mỏng manh với thực tế rằng điểm cao đồng nghĩa với việc cậu phải bắt đầu suy nghĩ nghiêm túc về việc học đại học. Đấy chính là gánh nặng của học sinh năm ba, và giờ đây Yosuke mới ý thức được gánh nặng ấy nghiêm trọng như thế nào. 

Cậu mơ hồ quyết định vào khoảng Tuần lễ Vàng năm ấy sẽ ghi “đỗ đại học” vào phần mục tiêu, nhưng bản thân lại không thể ngờ rằng việc này diễn ra suôn sẻ đến thế. Hầu như là do may mắn vì cái gì đó trong cầu đậu vừa “lóe” lên từ đầu học kì đến giờ và cậu có thể tập trung hơn trong giờ học, bài tập về nhà cũng trở nên dễ dàng hơn, từ đó dĩ nhiên dẫn đến các bài thi dễ dàng và điểm số cao hơn. Có lẽ việc không có bất cứ vụ án giết người nào giúp cậu biết cần ưu tiên việc nào hơn, nhưng cậu cũng nghĩ rằng do bản năng sinh tồn tiềm ẩn ở nhiều học sinh năm ba khi họ nhận ra còn một năm nữa thôi là phải vào đại học. Suy cho cùng, các trường luyện thi có được là nhờ thế mà. . .

Cậu chỉ mới tham gia các lớp tập trung ôn thi đại học tầm một tháng nay, nhưng cậu đã khá mệt mỏi rồi. Không ngờ cũng có ngày cậu sẽ nhớ những ngày hoạt động sau giờ học duy nhất của mình là những ca bận rộn ở Junes. Thứ duy nhất giữ cho cậu tỉnh táo là bạn bè – và cả Yu, tuần nào cũng gọi điện cho cậu. Không may thay, cả hai đều quá bận rộn để trò chuyện nhiều hơn. Lớp luyện thi và đời sống thường nhật đã chiếm trọn lấy họ trong tuần rồi. Cả hai đều tập trung cao độ để thi đỗ đại học đến nỗi Yosuke đã gợi ý rằng những cuộc gọi vào tối thứ Sáu của họ trở thành buổi “học nhóm”. 

Tất nhiên, được mấy hôm thì đâu lại vào đấy.

Nỗi cám dỗ lớn quá đỗi khi Yosuke muốn kể cho Yu nghe về những chuyện thường nhật, như họ ăn gì vào buổi tối hay bộ phim hay chương trình thú vị nào sắp được trình chiếu hay là chỉ đoán xem khi nào là lần cuối Yu mua cho mình một bộ quần áo mới. Cậu cũng muốn kể cho Yu nghe cả những việc quan trọng nữa. Họ tâm sự với nhau nhiều về khoảng thời gian sau khi tốt nghiệp cao trung, rằng mọi thứ sẽ thay đổi như thế nào và những thứ không thay đổi, rằng họ muốn đi đâu về đâu, và Yosuke _thèm_ được nghe giọng Yu dẫn lối hai đứa qua những giả thuyết. Sau cả một tuần dài đằng đẵng, cậu thật sự mong chờ vào đêm nay. 

Sau đêm sinh nhật đó, tình cảm cậu dành cho Yu vẫn không lay chuyển qua bao năm tháng. Điều duy nhất phai nhòa đi là nỗi đau nhận ra nó chỉ xem cậu là bạn, không hơn không kém. Cậu phải cố gắng kiềm chế thứ xúc cảm ấy, như một thức uống đã trở nên chua chát, trước khi có thể chấp nhận sự thật. 

Ban đầu cậu không thể giấu nỗi u sầu khỏi bạn bè mình – lúc đó cũng chẳng còn tâm trí để giấu đi được. Cậu xoay xở để che dấu tình cảm thật sự của mình, lấy lí do việc học ngày càng nặng nhọc hay chỉ đơn giản là nhớ người bằng hữu của mình, và mọi người tỏ vẻ cảm thông cho cậu. Nhưng khi tình cảm dành cho Yu là bí mật sâu kín nhất của cậu, nhờ có bạn bè phân tâm khỏi những xúc cảm mạnh mẽ này khiến nỗi đau từ ngày sinh nhật dần tan biến đi mất. 

Tháng ngày trôi qua đã giúp cậu có thời gian suy ngẫm. Thời gian qua giúp chữa lành vết thương từ niềm tương tư Yu. Bây giờ, khi nhớ về ngày sinh nhật, cậu còn nhớ về chiếc máy nghe nhạc, bằng chứng của tình bạn mà Yu đã khiến cậu bất ngờ với bao yêu thương. Cậu còn nhớ giọng nói ấm áp của Yu khi nó chúc sinh nhật, khi bảo nó tự hào về cậu và mong cậu cố gắng, và lòng chân thành trên từng con chữ. 

Ấy là một kỉ niệm đẹp. Tình cảm Yosuke dành cho Yu khi ấy còn quá đỗi mới mẻ và đáng sợ nên cậu không thể nhìn nhận xa hơn sự mới lạ của nó, nhưng giờ đây, sau ngần ấy tháng ngày, cảm xúc của cậu đã thay đổi đôi chút. Như thể thứ cảm lúc này chỉ như đôi giày mới phải mang lâu mới thấy vừa vặn. Ngày trước, chúng mang lại cảm giác vụng về và cậu tự hỏi chân cậu sẽ đau hay không, và khiến cậu hối hận vì đã cân nhắc mua chúng. Nhưng giờ đây, chúng khiến cậu thấy tự tin. Chúng giúp cậu bước đi thẳng lối hơn. Chúng vừa vặn và ấm áp và cảm giác thật tuyệt vời. 

Cậu biết rằng, ngay lúc này, hơn bao giờ hết, rằng cậu phải _nói cho Yu biết_.

Cậu chỉ cần chờ đến khi Yu sẵn sàng lắng nghe, dù phải mất bao lâu đi nữa. Cậu tưởng tượng cảnh mình nhẹ nhàng nắm lấy tay Yu và dẫn dắt nó đến một viễn cảnh tươi đẹp hơn, cuối cùng cũng cho nó thấy, và việc chờ đợi khiến cậu nhẹ nhõm hơn. Cậu biết rằng con đường sẽ còn khúc khuỷu, gập ghềnh, nhưng sẽ có lúc như thế này, nỗi sợ ấy chẳng còn quan trọng nữa. Cậu thích việc yêu Yu như một trạng thái cảm xúc, và cậu sẽ mang theo nó dù Yu đáp lại tình cảm của cậu như thế nào đi nữa.

Cậu lướt ngón cái lên dòng chữ khắc lên máy nghe nhạc, nhét gọn gàng trong túi áo khoác. Quả như mong đợi, cậu được dịp sử dụng nó thường xuyên, có lẽ còn hơn cả cái cũ. Việc học ngày càng nhiều và giao tiếp ngày càng ít, kể cả khi đi làm, thành ra cậu không thể tắt nó đi được. 

Cậu đang tiến đến gần trạm xe buýt, gió mùa thu làm rối tung mái tóc sau chuyến đi bộ qua khu mua sắm vắng vẻ. Cậu bắt đầu hối hận vì đã để tóc ngắn như hồi hè, nhưng có lẽ đây cũng là lúc cậu nên mua một chiếc khăn quàng cổ mới. Cậu đã _từng_ có một cái… trước khi bị Teddie lấy đi mất. 

Vừa đi qua cửa hàng sách thì điện thoại rung lên. Là Yu – gọi sớm hơn thường lệ. 

Cậu dừng máy nghe nhạc lại, bỏ tai nghe ra và nhận cuộc gọi. “Chào đồng chí!”

“Chào mày, Yosuke.” 

Đột nhiên nghe giọng Yu khi tản bộ qua từng cửa hàng thân quen trên con phố quen thuộc khiến lòng Yosuke gợi lên nỗi hoài niệm. Như thể Yu đang kề vai sát cánh bên cậu vậy. 

“Sao rồi?” cậu thỏ thẻ, giọng vui tươi hơn hẳn cảm giác sau một tuần mệt nhọc.

“Tao ổn lắm,” Yu bật cười. “Mày về đến nhà chưa?”

“Chưa, tao còn trên đường đi học thêm về. Mày về rồi à?”

“Ừ, tao được thả sớm. Giờ này chắc không mấy ai chịu nghiêm túc ôn thi đâu.”

“Không trách tụi nó được. Ý là, mới tháng Mười một mà.”

“Chẳng mấy chốc nữa là tháng Giêng rồi đấy.”

“Này, _tao_ chẳng cần mày nhắc đâu nhé!” cậu buông giọng quở trách, dừng chân trong giây lát. 

Yu bật cười khanh khách. Nghe có vẻ như nó cũng đã có một ngày vất vả rồi. Yosuke có thể nghe tiếng kẽo kẹt từ ghế bàn học của Yu khi nó bật người dậy.

“ _Dù sao đi nữa_ , tao mừng vì mày gọi sớm thế này. Tuần này tao oải quá.”

“Vậy tao cũng mừng. Thế ông bà có nới lỏng lịch làm việc của mày chưa?”

“Rồi. Y như mày nói, tao chỉ cần hỏi một tiếng thôi. Cha bảo tao thích thì cứ đến làm. Tao còn không nghĩ ông ý xếp lịch cho tao nữa kìa. . .”

“Tuyệt vời! Tao đã bảo là kiểu gì ông bà cũng thu xếp với mày mà.”

“Ừa, rồi mà.” 

Cuối cùng thì Yosuke lại cảm thấy ngớ ngẩn sau khi Yu cùng cậu vượt qua chướng ngại đó. Đến lúc đó, cậu mới nhận ra mình đã để nỗi sợ khiến cha phiền lòng chuyện công việc ngăn cậu nói bất kì điều gì về lịch trình căng cứng của mình cả. Sau đó cậu lại càng xấu hổ hơn khi thấy cha mẹ tự hào về mình nhường nào.

“Vậy thì, cũng đến lúc ta bắt đầu ‘học nhóm’ một cách _nghiêm túc_ rồi nhỉ?” 

Một làn gió thổi qua hõm cổ của Yosuke và cậu rụt người vào chiếc điện thoại kề bên tai. “Hông, chuyện học hành vẫn ổn; chỉ là tao bị căng thẳng mấy chuyện còn lại thôi.”

Yu ‘ừ’ một tiếng. 

“Tao mừng là mình không phải lo về Junes nữa, nhưng cứ ở trường mãi thì tao cũng chán. Tao biết, tao _biết_ là mình phải đi học rồi, nhưng tao còn _những hai tháng nữa_ trước khi thi đại học mà. Tao cũng chẳng còn đi làm nữa, nhưng tao vẫn cứ thấy mệt mỏi, mà không biết vì sao. Tao có đang vòi vĩnh quá không?” 

“Không có đâu. Ngày nào mày cũng vất vả mà – _tất nhiên_ là mày phải mệt rồi.”

Yosuke rẽ vào trạm xe buýt, dừng lại để tựa lưng hẳn vào vách tường đá. Cậu thở dài. “ _Mày_ không mệt à?” 

Cậu chờ trong giây lát, tập trung nghe âm thanh ở đầu dây bên kia, tiếng kẽo kẹt của ghế khi Yu lại ngồi xuống. “Ừ thì, hông hẳn. Tao làm con ngoan trò giỏi quen rồi.” 

“ _Cái thằng này_ ,” Yosuke rền rĩ. 

“Nhưng mà tao _cũng_ sẽ mệt nếu phải thu xếp cả cuộc đời chỉ vì một mục tiêu ấy. Đó đâu phải thứ ai cũng _làm_ được đâu, Yosuke à.”

Yosuke nghiêng người về tường trạm xe, đăm chiêu nhìn con đường vắng vẻ. 

“Nhưng _mày_ thì làm được đó. Năm ngoái mày đã làm được khi tụi mình phá được vụ án và năm nay mày đang làm được mà. Tao thì thấy mày khá là ngầu đó.” 

Yosuke mặt đỏ ửng cả, cố gắng lờ đi khi câu nói sau cùng của Yu con văng vẳng bên tai. “. . . Thật á?” cậu hỏi, lòng vẫn còn hoài nghi. 

“Ừ, thật đấy,” Yu bật cười. “Đường đến thành công còn lắm chông gai, nhưng mày sẽ làm được mà. Và mày còn có tao nữa. Mày không cô đơn đâu.” 

Dù Yosuke biết rằng Yu nói phải, nghe những lời đó lại khiến lòng cậu xốn xang. Yu đang ở xa vạn dặm, đang trò chuyện với cậu từ một căn phòng ngủ bé tí ở Tokyo. Nỗi nhớ nhung chỉ là liều thuốc mỗi ngày mà thôi. Dù Yosuke có đem lòng thương mến Yu đi chăng nữa, không được nhìn mặt người bằng hữu của mình và phải chấp nhận nghe thứ dư âm điện tĩnh của giọng nó nói qua điện thoại chỉ khiến cho hành trình đến đại học dài hơn mà thôi. 

Có những ngày Yosuke thèm được gặp nó đến nỗi cậu không thở được. Cậu đã nghĩ đến việc sẽ nói, “Tao nhớ mày lắm”, nhưng chỉ như thế cậu cảm thấy chưa đủ. Cậu không biết phải miêu tả thế nào, rằng chuyện không có bờ vai của Yu để tựa vào chỉ là một phần của những điều khiến những tháng ngày của cậu khó khăn hơn. 

Cậu không biết miêu tả như thế nào nếu không . . . 

Vậy nên cậu cố giải thích càng gọn ghẽ càng tốt. Cậu không muốn thổ lộ tình cảm qua điện thoại – và chắc chắn không phải tối nay tại một trạm xe buýt ở Inaba.

Cậu rũ đầu xuống và rên rỉ. “Làm con ngoan trò giỏi khó ghê ấy.” 

Yu bật cười khanh khách. “Cũng khổ lắm chứ. Nhưng tao đảm bảo là mày đang làm rất tốt. Chúng ta sẽ cùng nhau đến đích thôi.”

“Cảm ơn mày, Yu à,” Yosuke nói, giọng trầm hẳn, lần thứ một trăm kể từ lúc gặp mặt bằng hữu của mình. Cậu thở dài. 

“Mày biết khi nào cần thì tao luôn ở đây mà.”

Yosuke lùi bước khỏi bức tường và cất bước về nhà, trên đôi chân hãy còn run rẩy và ê ẩm. “Vậy thì 3 giờ sáng tao gọi mày vì mấy giấc mơ kì lạ của tao thì được nhỉ?”

“Hừm. Còn tùy mày mơ thế nào.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Cảm ơn các bạn vì đã ủng hộ và đọc đến đoạn cập nhật này \o/ hãy cùng tự hào về yosuke vì đã làm rất tốt nhé. <3
> 
> Lời dịch giả: Càng dịch lại càng thấy hoài niệm~


	4. Cover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Cuối cùng thì cũng đến một chương nơi mọi thứ bắt đầu diễn ra \o/  
> Cảm ơn tất cả mọi người vì đã ủng hộ tôi trong tuần này nhé ;___; tôi vẫn chưa thu xếp trả lời hết bình luận của mọi người, nhưng hãy nhớ rằng sự ủng hộ của các bạn đã động viên tôi rất nhiều. <3
> 
> Chủ đề ngày 24/06/2020: Âm thanh hoặc [Mưa]
> 
> Lời dịch giả: Sau bao nhiêu ngày bận rộn thì mình đã bắt đầu dịch trở lại. Cảm ơn chị Live và mọi người đã ủng hộ mình.  
> Bản dịch này giờ đây đã trờ thành món ăn tinh thần, cũng như công cụ xả stress, thành ra cũng không thể nào bỏ rơi dễ như vậy đâu =))  
> No beta we die like men OTL

Mây mù che phủ vùng chân trời phía rặng cây trải dài khuôn viên trường đại học của Yosuke. Gió cũng bắt đầu nổi lên, một vài học sinh cuống cuồng chạy quanh những lối mòn nối các tòa nhà lớp học với nhau. Bạn nữ cùng lớp Yosuke đang trò chuyện cùng vén làn tóc mai sau vành tai khi một làn gió nữa lại thổi qua.

Hai người đang đứng dưới một tán cây to ngay trước cửa tòa nhà ban khoa học tự nhiên. Cậu gặp cô ấy vào ngày đầu tiên của học kỳ khi cô hỏi mượn bộ sạc điện thoại. Đấy là vài tuần trước, sau đó họ vẫn thường xuyên trò chuyện cùng nhau khi vừa tan học. Cô ấy đáng yêu và rất vui tính, và bao giờ cũng tỏ ra hòa nhã với cậu. Cô còn cùng thích một vài ban nhạc với cậu, và họ đang bàn tán về một buổi liên hoan âm nhạc sắp tới.

Họ vừa bàn đến việc mua vé thì Yu đến gặp cậu. Nó giữ khoảng cách lịch sự, đứng ở bên lối mòn lát gạch đá trong khi Yosuke hãy còn trò chuyện. Vừa trông thấy Yu, Yosuke vẫy chào nó, rồi chào tạm biệt người bạn của mình.

Không may thay, cậu và Yu đã không thể vào cùng trường Đại học, và ban đầu Yosuke đã rất buồn vì điều đó. Cậu biết rằng vào Todai là một giấc mơ xa vời, nhưng nỗi đau vẫn còn âm ỉ khi biết mình và Yu không còn có thể sánh vai đến lớp cùng nhau như trước. Tuy nhiên, cậu đã cố gắng hết sức trong học kì thứ ba của mình và đã đỗ được nhiều trường đại học khác, và chọn một trường dựa trên uy tín và địa điểm. Giờ đây, cậu và Yu không chỉ ở cùng khu nhà trọ, mà còn có thể gặp nhau mỗi tuần vài lần để ăn trưa vào những giờ nghỉ dài.

“Chào đồng chí!” cậu mở lời, chạy vội đến chỗ Yu đang đứng.

“Chào mày,” Yu lẩm bẩm ngơ ngác.

Yosuke đã _đói meo_ khi phải bỏ bữa sáng hôm ấy, và ngay lập tức tiến bước đến nhà ăn rộng lớn của trường. Và xe chừng như trời cũng sắp mưa rồi, cậu muốn nhanh chóng đến khu vực ăn uống mà không bị ướt như chuột lột.

Cậu vừa định hỏi Yu về ngày của nó thì người cộng sự của cậu đã mở lời.

“Ai thế?”

Yosuke liếc nhìn, nghĩ rằng Yu đang nói về một trong số vài học sinh đang vội vã ra vào các lớp học. Cậu liếc nhìn Yu dò hỏi, nhưng ánh mắt của Yu nhìn chằm chằm vào thứ gì đó đằng sau cậu, vào cái cây Yosuke vừa đứng trò chuyện ban nãy.

“Ồ, Yamamoto ấy à? Bà ấy chung lớp khoa học với tao. Dễ thương nhỉ?”

Ánh mắt của Yu vẫn hướng về phía cái cây, và khi Yosuke quay người lại thì hóa ra cô ấy vẫn còn yên vị ở đấy, ngay tại nơi hai người chào tạm biệt nhau. Yosuke liếc mắt nhìn cô và người anh em của mình, suýt thì trượt ngã trên đôi giày khi cố rảo bước đến nhà ăn.

“Cần tao mai mối cho không?” cậu trêu. Giọng cậu vẫn bình thản, nhưng nỗi bực dọc cồn cào trong bụng khó lòng kiềm chế được. Cậu không quen việc Yu để ý tới đám con gái, nhất là rõ rành rành thế này. 

“Thôi, không cần đâu,” Yu xua tay, như thể là chuyện hiển nhiên, khiến nỗi lo ngại của Yosuke lắng xuống. “Cơ mà cô ấy có vẻ quý _mày_ đấy.”

Yosuke lại suýt vấp té lần nữa. “Hả?”

“Đừng bảo tao là mày không để ý đó nha,” Yu trêu ghẹo, với nụ cười gượng gạo và ánh nhìn ma mãnh.

Yosuke ừ một tiếng, cảm thấy cổ mình nóng ran. “Ờ,” cậu nhún vai.

Cậu định nói bâng quơ cho qua chuyện, tỉ như “tao chẳng so bì được với bà ấy đâu”, nhưng quyết định im lặng. Cậu không muốn Yu nghĩ rằng mình thích cô ấy, càng không muốn dấy nên cả một cuộc tranh cãi về mức độ “đáng hẹn hò” của mình. Dù sao thì, việc bảo cô ấy dễ thương cũng đã đủ chọc gậy bánh xe rồi. Đáng ra cậu _phải_ bỏ đoạn đó đi.

Cậu liếc sang và trông thấy Yu đang nhìn mình với vẻ mặt lạ lùng khó hiểu. “Sao thế?” cậu bĩu môi. Cậu dần cảm thấy mặt mình đỏ lên.

“Tao đang tự hỏi nếu mày rủ cô ấy đi chơi cùng thì sẽ ra sao. Qua cách nói chuyện với mày ban nãy thì xem chừng mày sẽ gặp may mắn cũng nên.”

Yosuke liếc mắt nhìn khỏi nụ cười dịu dàng của Yu và tiếp tục cất bước đi. Họ cũng vừa đến nhà ăn rồi - và vừa kịp lúc trước khi mây mù bắt đầu bao phủ.

“Còn ngại ngùng gì nữa?” Yu hỏi, dịu giọng nhưng dò xét. Cậu dừng bước và nhẹ nhàng chạm vào khuỷu tay Yosuke.

Yosuke cảm thấy quần áo chật chội hẳn, túi xách nặng trĩu và cả thân nóng ran không thở được dưới ánh nhìn trân trân của Yu. Đôi lúc ánh mắt nó khiến cậu tưởng như mình là con kiến mắc kẹt dưới ánh nắng mặt trời chiếu qua kính lúp vậy.

Cậu lúng túng tìm cách đáp lời, không biết nên nói dối rằng mình đã thất bại, sau rất nhiều tuần, trong việc cưa đổ một cô nàng có cảm tình với cậu hay không.

Cuối cùng, cậu quyết định rằng, chí ít mình có thể nói _một nửa_ sự thật.

“Chỉ là tao không thích bà ấy thôi,” cậu lẩm bẩm, nuốt khan.

Yu chau mày và mở miệng - nhưng trước khi kịp nói, nó giật mình. Một hạt nước rơi lên mũi nó, rồi Yosuke trông thấy một hạt, rồi một hạt nữa.

Và, vùng trời như vỡ òa, và Yosuke nắm lấy tay Yu và vụt chạy đến mái hiên của nhà ăn. Chỉ cách vài bước thôi, nhưng cơn mưa rào mùa xuân đã không để họ khô ráo. Khi vừa đến nơi an toàn, quần áo đã ướt đi một nửa. Một vài sinh viên khác theo chân họ, nhưng những người khác còn chạy với cặp sách đội trên đầu.

Những phút giây như thế này, Yosuke cảm thấy may mắn vì mái tóc ngắn của mình. Cậu lắc đầu, mưa vương vãi khắp nơi, rồi vuốt ngược tóc. Yu chỉnh lại chiếc cặp trên vai, vẫn bình thản dù thân trên đã ướt đẫm vì mưa.

“Tao còn không ngờ rằng hôm nay trời sẽ mưa đấy. Tao không mang dù theo nữa.”

“Không chỉ mình mày đâu, đồng chí ạ,” Yosuke bật cười. Cậu tự hỏi liệu Yamamoto có kịp trú mưa không.

Yu bật cười khúc khích, và Yosuke liếc nhìn nó. “Gì cơ?

Yu vẫn đang nhìn cậu, nhưng khi nghe Yosuke hỏi, mắt nó lại liếc nhìn xuống phía dưới.

Và đó là lúc Yosuke nhận ra mình vẫn còn đang nắm tay Yu.

“Ồ--” cậu lơ đễnh nói, nhìn chằm chằm vào tay mình. Cả thân cậu như đóng băng.

Tay cậu đang nắm lấy tay Yu. Không phải như lúc trước, khi cả hai còn dìu dắt nhau bên trong Thế giới Vô tuyến, mà như thể hai người đang đi tản bộ trong cuộc hẹn hò thân mật, và trái tim Yosuke lại nở rộ như những đóa hoa phủ quanh vườn trường.

“Ờm…” Yosuke rít lên.

Yu vẫn yên vị, nhẫn nại. Nó không rút tay lại hay nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt kỳ quái. Nó vẫn điềm đạm và yên tĩnh, và với sự bao dung lạ lùng ấy, Yosuke cảm thấy nỗi khao khát, ham muốn trào dâng, như thể cậu phải đoạt lấy những gì Yu trao cho cậu trước khi quá muộn màng. Cậu phải khắc ghi sức nặng vững vàng mà êm ái của bàn tay của người bạn mình, vừa khít lòng bàn tay của cậu, cũng như từng gân tay và đốt tay rắn rỏi từ cái năm nó còn cầm kiếm trên tay, và làn da trắng hồng của Yu xinh xắn thế nào khi đặt cạnh màu da rám nắng của Yosuke, và niềm vui sướng từ hình ảnh ấy.

Không biết làm sao, _bằng cách nào đó_ , cậu buông tay ra được. Từng ngón tay vội vã nới lỏng khỏi tay Yu, vần còn run rẩy từ cảm giác hưng phấn và hơi ẩm từ mưa.

“Xin lỗi,” cậu dối lòng. Tim cậu vẫn đập thình thịch bên tai.

“Mày không sao chứ?” Yu hỏi. Giọng nó vẫn điềm đạm như trước, nhưng ẩn trong đó có một thứ khác. Yosuke không biết đó là gì; tim cậu hãy còn đang đập loạn nhịp.

Lớp da vừa nắm lấy tay Yu vẫn còn râm ran và khiến cậu khó lòng đứng vững.

“Yosuke ơi?”

“Ừ, tao--” Yosuke lắc đầu. “Tao không biết mình bị làm sao nữa,” cậu bật cười. Tiếng cười vẫn còn run rẩy. “Xin lỗi nhé,” cậu nói, nở nụ cười hối lỗi.

Yu chỉ đứng lặng im và nhìn cậu trong giây lát, ngay cả sau khi Yosuke quay mặt đi để ngắm nhìn làn mưa. Cậu không biết làm sao để thoát khỏi ánh nhìn của Yu, những suy nghĩ và cảm xúc dấy lên trong lòng khi nó nhìn cậu, nên cậu cứ để Yu trông cậu tùy ý.

Khi cậu đứng bên cạnh người đồng chí dưới mái hiên, hít thở sâu, ánh mắt hướng về phía từng giọt mưa rơi trên bãi cỏ, cảm giác êm ả xoa dịu lòng Yosuke khi nền cỏ thấm đẫm mưa - thứ tạo nên từ mây và ánh nắng, phản lại lực hấp dẫn là một thứ sâu bên trong lòng đất gầm lên như cỗ máy - và từ từ chìm vào giấc ngủ. Cậu thở dài.

Tay của Yu đặt lên vai cậu, và Yosuke nghe tiếng bạn mình rất gần bên tai, trầm ấm như sấm đánh vào tận xương tủy. “Thôi nào, đi ăn thôi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Ồ, căng thẳng :O


	5. Curry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Tụi nó đang học đại học, và tình hình bắt đầu trở nên thú vị rồi ;)  
> Một lần nữa, cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc tác phẩm này ;__; <3
> 
> Chủ đề ngày 25/06/2020: [Hương vị] hay Trời tuyết.

Dù rằng Yosuke và Yu vẫn chưa tìm được căn hộ nào đủ lớn và rẻ tiền cho cả hai, chỉ cần ở chung một khu căn hộ với Yu thôi cũng là quá đủ với với Yosuke rồi. Họ đã đưa chìa khóa của nhau ngay từ ban đầu cho thuận lợi – căn hộ của Yu có máy giặt (một món xa xỉ hiếm thấy) còn Yosuke lại ở khu yên tĩnh hơn.

Căn hộ của Yu cũng có căn bếp tốt hơn, căn bếp mà Yosuke đang dần có thể định hướng được. Để ăn mừng việc đỗ đại học và tìm được khu nhà trọ gần nhau, Yu đã nấu một bữa thịnh soạn vào đêm đầu tiên tại khu nhà mới của họ. Mất khá nhiều thời gian vì Yosuke cứ khiến nó sao nhãng việc nấu ăn với những câu hỏi bâng quơ, còn Yu thì quá tốt bụng và quá mệt mỏi để ngăn cậu lại. Cuối cùng cả hai mới được ăn, bên chiếc bàn bếp, vào khoảng 1 giờ sáng. Chỉ là món cà ri giản đơn thôi, nhưng đó là một bữa ăn mà Yosuke không bao giờ quên được. 

Cậu không tài nào có thể tái hiện lại đêm đặc biệt ấy. Yu mang một thứ phép màu có một không hai, với nụ cười dịu dàng, cẩn trọng và ánh mắt ấm áp. Kĩ năng đặt để tâm trí vào mọi việc của nó xem chừng rất dễ dàng, chính điều khiến Yosuke cảm thấy khá khó chịu khi mới gặp Yu giờ đấy lại trở thành nguồn cảm hứng lớn nhất của cậu. 

Yu chỉ có niềm tin vào bản thân khi có bạn bè tiếp sức, và ngày Yosuke nhận ra điều đó cũng chính là ngày cậu hiểu rằng mình và Yu có nhiều điểm chung hơn cậu nghĩ. Điểm khác biệt duy nhất là Yosuke vẫn còn cố ép bản thân phải tách mình ra khỏi cảm giác riêng biệt ấy, trong khi Yu có vẻ như đã chấp nhận nó rồi. 

Vừa cắt xong củ cà rốt cuối cùng, Yosuke thả các mảnh vào cùng với mẻ rau và gà đang đong đầy nồi cà ri. 

Trừ loại ăn liền ra thì cậu chưa từng tự tay nấu cà ri bao giờ. Nhưng cậu đã thấy Yu làm món này nhiều lần đến nỗi bản thân cậu có thể lướt nhanh qua công thức. Qua việc giúp đỡ Yu chế biến món ăn này, cậu biết được những bí mật và điểm nhấn của Yu để làm món ăn nổi bật. Món cà ri tại gia của Yosuke không chắc được ngon như của người cộng sự, kể cả với nguồn kiến thức vô tận về Yu của cậu, nhưng Yosuke chỉ cần món của mình “khá ổn” và cậu nghĩ đó là đích đến khá hợp lý. 

Cậu chỉnh nhỏ lửa rồi ninh hỗn hợp bên trong, thưởng thức mùi hương nồng nàn của gia vị và rác một chút ít nữa để mùi hương dậy lên. Sau đó, cậu ninh cả nồi trong một lúc lâu, chờ Yu đi học về.

Yosuke thở dài, khuấy nhẹ nồi cà ri, và hoài niệm về khoảnh khắc cùng nhau ở trường ngày hôm ấy. Cuộc trò chuyện khó tin ấy là một trong những lí do vì sao Yosuke hiện đang ở trong căn bếp của Yu và nấu một bữa cơm nhà cho nó. Cho đến ngày hôm đó, khoảnh khắc đó, Yosuke chưa từng có lí do để nghĩ rằng thổ lộ tình cảm với Yu có thể dẫn đến điều gì khác ngoài nỗi thất vọng. Dĩ nhiên cậu đã mong chờ điều ngược lại xảy ra, sau từng ấy tháng kể từ khi cậu nhận ra tình cảm của mình, nhưng cậu không thể ngờ rằng mình lại có ngày tận mắt trông thấy điều chứng minh sự thật.

Và rồi, Yu đã để Yosuke nắm lấy tay mình. Cảm giác vẫn như một phép màu, dù Yosuke đã đảm bảo rằng đó chỉ là cái chạm lướt qua. Dù đó cũng có nghĩa rằng Yu đang trêu đùa với cậu một tí, nghĩ rằng cậu sẽ bối rối và bao biện cho việc vô tình nắm tay người bạn nam của mình.

Dù như thế thì Yosuke đã thể hiện quá rõ ràng rằng mình không màng điều ấy, và Yu – nó đã hiểu ra. Nó đã thấy điều đó.

Yosuke rất thường xuyên nghĩ ngợi về chuyện đã xảy ra. Cậu nghĩ rằng, nếu mình đã siết chặt lấy tay Yu, nếu cậu đã kéo nó lại gần hơn, đã với lấy tay kia và vuốt mái tóc còn ướt khỏi trán nó, lướt nhẹ ngón tay lau đi giọt mưa lăn dài trên gò má nó. Cậu đã nghĩ về vẻ mặt khi đó của Yu, những điều cậu đã có thể trông thấy.

Yosuke chưa từng thấy gần gũi với thứ gì quan trọng đến vậy trong suốt hai năm ròng, và Persona của cậu cũng không khiến cậu quên được. Tại thời điểm này, hắn vẫn luôn ngân nga một cách vui vẻ, nhất là khi có Yu bên cạnh, hay chỉ khi cậu nghĩ về nó. Chắc chắn như một cơn bão sắp sửa ập đến vậy. Cậu biết rằng khoảng thời gian trước và sau khi tỏ tình trở nên ngắn lại, gấp gáp hơn, khi làn gió bắt đầu thổi mạnh hơn. 

Có những ngày, cậu cảm thấy thật khó để suy nghĩ tiếp theo mình nên làm gì, Cho bản thân. Cho cả Yu nữa. 

Nhưng cậu mong rằng ít nhất cũng nên mở màn bằng món cà ri tại nhà. 

Cậu gõ chiếc thìa gỗ trên nồi và dậy nắp, để lửa nhỏ và chờ món cà ri được ninh nhừ. Cậu mang theo quần áo cần phải giặt cùng với thức ăn, và quyết định nên bắt đầu giặt chúng trong lúc chờ đợi. Cậu còn kiểm cả quần áo của Yu nữa, để đề phòng, và vớ lấy đống quần áo trong giỏ. 

Yu vừa về đến nhà thì cả căn hộ tràn ngập hương vị cà ri, và quần áo của Yu và Yosuke đã được treo ngăn nắp trong phòng khách cạnh bên cửa sổ.

Yu thả cặp xuống và tháo giày ra. “Chào mày.”

Yosuke liếc nhìn Yu từ băng ghế sofa. “Chào đồng chí!”

“Chà, mùi thơm thế. Mày mới nấu ăn à?”

Yosuke bật dậy và tắt vô tuyến. “Mày không phiền chứ? Tao đang thèm cà ri,” cậu ngượng ngùng đáp, ngón tay chải xuôi theo làn tóc rối. 

“Tất nhiên là không rồi,” nó trấn an, rồi chợt dừng hẳn. “Này, kia là... quần áo của tao hả?”

“Ừ!” Yosuke liếc nhìn giàn phơi quần áo như thể không biết rằng vừa nãy chính tay cậu đã treo chúng lên. “M-mày còn một ít trong giỏ ấy! Và tao cứ… nghĩ là…” 

Yu che miệng rồi bật cười, nở nụ cười vui vẻ. “Không sao. Tao cũng không phiền đâu.” 

“Ồ,” Yosuke chớp mắt. “Ừ… tốt thôi!”

“Thật ra thì, _đội ơn mày_ ,” Yu nói, xoay người về phía bếp. 

Yosuke cảm thấy ấm lòng đến nỗi cậu có thể chôn chân tại chỗ và toàn thân tan chảy vào thảm lót sàn của Yu. “Không có chi.” 

Cậu buông tay khỏi chiếc điều khiển và chạy vào căn bếp cùng Yu. Yu đã mở nắp nồi và khuấy cà ri, kiểm tra độ mềm của rau củ bên trong. Yosuke rướn người qua vai nó và ngửi mùi cà ri lần nữa, rồi thở một hơi dài mãn nguyện.

“Trông thật hoàn hảo,” Yu trầm trồ, khuấy nồi cà ri thêm lần nữa.

“Không phải tự khen đâu, nhưng quả là vậy thật,” cậu đồng tình, giọng nghẹn đi khi cằm hãy còn trên vai Yu. 

“Mày nếm thử chưa?” Yu hỏi.

“Chưa, chờ mày về đã.” 

“Lúc nào mày nên nếm thử trước khi dọn cho khách,” Yu nhẹ nhàng khiển trách. 

Yosuke nâng cằm dậy. “Nhưng mà… đây là căn hộ của mày mà. _Tao_ mới là khách.”

Yu ngừng khuấy. “Chà. Cãi không lại luôn.” 

“Nhưng tao _cũng_ là người làm cà ri mà, nên tao vẫn nên nếm thử trước để chắc chắn hợp khẩu vị sang chảnh của mày chứ.” 

Yu vớ lấy chiếc thìa từ giá đựng đĩa và xúc vào nồi cà ri, lấy một phần nhỏ vừa đủ kèm theo một miếng khoai tây. Nó nâng thìa lên đưa vào miệng Yosuke, cả người vẫn còn đang choàng bên vai nó. 

Nó không để thìa đến quá gần, có lẽ vì e sợ thức ăn vương vãi lên áo. Yosuke đặt tay lên lưng Yu và rướn người về trước, hướng về chiếc thìa, thổi một vài hơi trước khi Yu đưa nó vào miệng cậu. 

Thật hoàn hảo, và cậu cất tiếng ngân nga, thưởng thức hương vị. Dù cậu đã mong đợi rằng món cà ri sẽ có vị như bình thường, Yosuke vẫn cảm thấy nhẹ nhõm khi biết được sự thật. Lạ làm sao, khi Yosuke luôn nghĩ mình yếu kém ở việc nào, thì đó lại trở nên không thành vấn đề khi cậu đặt tâm mình vào nó. 

“Th-thế nào?” Yu hỏi. Giọng trầm lặng, như thể tiếng thì thào. 

“Ngon lắm,” cậu đáp. Cậu lùi về sau để đứng thẳng người, tay trượt khỏi tấm lưng của Yu. “Tao làm được rồi!” 

Yu nhoẻn miệng cười. “Tất nhiên rồi, đừng bất ngờ thế chứ.” Thế rồi, nó cắn chặt môi và nhìn xuống, gò má ửng hồng vì hơi nóng từ nồi cà ri.

Yosuke rụt vai và cười bẽn lẽn. “Aww, cảm ơn đồng chí. Ăn chứ?” 

Yu khẽ cười và quẳng chiếc thìa nếm vào bồn rửa. “Tất nhiên rồi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Yu, làm ơn chui đầu vào tủ lạnh đi. Mát lắm, tụi này chui vô thử rồi.  
> Lời dịch giả: Đừng hỏi tại sao.


	6. Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chủ đề ngày 26/06/2020: Mùi hương hay [Giông bão]

Dù mưa gió vỗ ầm ĩ lên cửa sổ phòng khách và sấm gầm vang trên mái nhà, Yosuke vẫn không tài nào tỉnh táo nỗi trong khi mắt vẫn còn dán vào sách giáo khoa.

Họ đã ở đấy suốt mấy tiếng đồng hồ, đọc đi đọc lại ghi chú để chuẩn bị cho kì kiểm tra đại học đầu tiên. Phòng khách của Yosuke như một bãi chiến trường, rải rác những tập sách và giấy bút và mấy mảnh giấy vò viên, những chiếc cốc cũ kỹ và mấy hộp bim bim trống không, cùng với dây cắm sạc điện thoại và máy tính xách tay trải dài. Yu và Yosuke lạc lõng giữa mớ hỗn độn, áp sát bụng vào gối trên sàn và cuộn chân vào chăn ấm. 

Có lẽ là vì không khí dễ chịu, hay tiếng mưa tí tách rơi bên ngoài, hay cơn chóng mặt ập đến vừa sau khi nốc những gói cà phê bột cuối cùng, nhưng những công thức ngoằn ngoèo trong sổ của Yosuke đang nhòe dần và hóa thành một bài toán xếp hình đáng sợ. 

Cậu lắc đầu và chớp mắt vài lần, rồi đẩy tập sách xa một chút. “Này, đồng chí? Mày có mua nước tăng lực ở cửa hiệu tạp hóa không vậy?” 

Yu không ngẩng mặt lên, tay vẫn còn mải mê viết. “Không có,” nó lẩm bẩm. Một lúc sau, nó viết xong và đặt bút xuống, hướng mọi sự chú ý về phía Yosuke. “Mày thích thì tao chạy đi mua một ít.” 

Yosuke nhếch mép cười nhã nhặn. “Thôi khỏi đi. Chắc là tao chỉ cần uống tí nước thôi.” 

“Để tao đi lấy cho,” Yu nài nỉ, đứng bật dậy. Tấm chăn của nó rơi xuống và cuộn quanh gót chân mang tất vừa khi nó đứng dậy và vươn vai. Yosuke trông nó, khẽ bật cười khi nghe tiếng xương bẻ răng rắc và kêu lên vì mỏi nhừ. 

Rồi Yu xoay người, nhẹ nhàng luồn lách qua mớ sách vở và đi đến tủ lạnh, và Yosuke cũng hướng mắt về phía nó. 

Cậu thở dài rồi quay trở lại với những bài tập toán để ôn thi. Cậu mong mỏi được kiểm tra điện thoại (chủ yếu là nhóm trò chuyện để có thể than phiền một chút), nhưng đáng buồn thay, cậu biết rằng điều đó không thể xảy ra. 

Yu đã phải thuyết phục cậu, nhưng Yosuke đã miễn cưỡng đồng ý để điện thoại ở chế độ im lặng và xa khỏi tầm tay trong suốt thời gian ôn tập. Đổi lại, Yu đã đồng ý cho Yosuke mở máy tính để cậu có thể cắm chiếc máy nghe nhạc nó tặng cậu và phát nhạc vang vọng khắp phòng. Yu chưa từng có vấn đề với việc tập trung như Yosuke, nên Yosuke biết rằng mình có thể chơi bất kì thể loại nhạc nào mà không phải làm phiền nó. 

Trong khi đó, tiếng động của thời tiết, tiếng nói của ai đó vang vọng từ xa, bị làm phiền trong lúc cậu thực sự đang tập trung – những sao nhãng này đánh dấu sự thất bại cho mọi nỗ lực học tập của Yosuke từ khi chập chững đến trường. Vì vậy, việc tham gia lò luyện thi tại Yaso rất quan trọng với cậu. Cũng vì vậy mà cậu sung sướng biết bao khi có người cộng sự ở bên và hỗ trợ cậu. 

Tất nhiên, ở bên người bạn của mình khiến cậu vui mừng vì rất nhiều lí do, không phải chỉ vì nó là một đứa giỏi quán xuyến công việc.

Buổi học nhóm tối nay đã chứng tỏ sự thật này hơn hẳn. Những buổi học nhóm cùng Yu vào những năm tháng đại học khác xa những ngày “học nhóm” từ xa qua điện thoại khi họ còn ở cao trung. Yu để Yosuke thoải mái giải lao trong lúc học, nhưng không ngần ngại dừng những cuộc trò chuyện do Yosuke khơi mào nếu không liên quan đến bài phải học. 

Bình thường thì Yosuke sẽ thấy khá khó chịu với thói trịch thượng đó, nhưng đêm nay cậu lại cảm thấy mình được… nuôi chiều một cách kì lạ. Yu biết khả năng của Yosuke, và biết rằng Yosuke cần cố gắng giữ tập trung. Thật tình thì, cậu cảm thấy an tâm vô cùng, bởi vì đó có nghĩa là có ai đó trong cuộc đời sẵn sàng đỡ đần những nhược điểm nhỏ nhặt nhất của cậu.

Đại học không khó nhằn như cậu nghĩ, và văn hóa sống chậm so với cao trung ắt hẳn đã khiến việc học trở nên khó khăn hơn. Họ dành nhiều thời gian cho nhau hơn và ít thời gian lo lắng về điểm số hơn hẳn. Nhưng giờ đây, học kì đã sắp kết thúc và việc thi cử cũng như khóa luận của các lớp chồng chất lên nhau, việc chuẩn bị cho chúng rõ ràng cũng vất vả như hồi ở cao trung vậy. Ngay cả Yu cũng tập trung hơn trước, nhưng thi cử ở Todai thì có bao giờ là dễ dàng.

Yosuke mỉm cười khi nhớ lại lúc Yu xuất hiện ở cửa ra vào đêm ấy, một tay nâng một túi tạp hóa đầy bim bim và mang theo sách vở bên vai. Yosuke suýt nữa đã hỏi rằng Yu có nghĩ rằng sẽ tốt hơn nếu nó học cùng nhóm bạn ở Todai, vì tài liệu học tập cũng như chương trình ôn thi hoàn toàn khác nhau. Thay vào đó, cậu nhoẻn miệng cười và mời Yu vào, nụ cười nó đáp trả khi bước vào phòng khách đã khiến má cậu nóng ran.

Một chai nước hiện lên ngay trên tầm mắt cậu. Yosuke giật mình chớp mắt và vớ lấy nó. Cậu vẫn còn nằm đè lên cánh tay, nên phải chống khuỷu tay nâng người dậy để mở nắp chai. 

“Học tới đâu rồi?”

Yosuke nuốt và trừng mắt nhìn bài toán của cậu. “Chắc là tao chững lại rồi.” 

Yu ngồi xuống gối của nó, xếp chân và thở dài. “Chắc uống tí nước sẽ đỡ hơn” 

“Buồn ngủ lắm,” cậu lầm bầm.

“Giờ này chưa ngủ được đâu,” Yu bật cười. “Tẹo nữa dậy mày sẽ không còn thời gian mà học toán nữa cho xem.” 

Yosuke rên rỉ, rồi lại nằm xuống sàn. 

“Thử xem lại thêm một trang ôn tập thử xem. Rồi hẵng cho não nghỉ ngơi.” 

Yosuke lại rên rỉ. 

Yu bật cười. “Hay là nằm đó luôn cũng được.” 

Yosuke lại bất mãn rền rĩ rồi với tay kéo tài liệu ôn thi đến gần hơn. Dù sao thì cậu cũng nợ Yu một cái ơn to. Một tiếng sấm gầm lên vang vọng vào căn nhà, và Yosuke miễn cưỡng với tay lấy chiếc bút chì. 

* * *

Yosuke chỉ còn cố gắng thêm được hai mươi phút trước khi gối đầu vào trang sách, giãn người ra và chìm đắm vào tiếng mưa vỗ ì ập vào cửa sổ. Cậu vẫn chưa bị khiển trách, có lẽ vì Yu biết cậu đã học qua những hai trang của tài liệu ôn thi trước khi gục ngã. Cậu hướng mình về người cộng sự, cũng sắp sửa ngưng không học nữa, nhưng xem chừng nó còn tỉnh táo lắm. 

Yu nằm nghiêng về một phía, gối đầu lên khuỷu tay, lơ đãng xoay bút chì trên tay trong khi mắt lướt qua quyển sổ tay. 

Yosuke đã trông thấy Yu mệt mỏi nhiều lần, nhưng là trong tình cảnh khác, một tình cảnh mà Yosuke không bao giờ muốn gặp lại nếu có thể. Yu mệt mỏi trong lúc học tỏa nên một bầu không khí rất khác. Gương mặt không tối sầm lại vì lo lắng hay tội lỗi, mà vẫn dịu dàng và mềm mại. Đôi mắt xám hãy còn xao xuyến, và đôi môi ửng hồng khi nó cắn chặt môi giữa hai kẽ răng. 

Khung hàm sắc nét và xinh đẹp dưới những tia sét vọng qua phòng khách của Yosuke, và thật kì lạ rằng Yu có thể nằm đấy, _sống sờ sờ ra đó_ , mà không hề hay biết điều ấy. Kể cả chiếc áo sơ mi đã sờn nó đang mặc, ôm lấy vùng hông của nó, những nếp nhăn như ngón tay rũ xuống bụng, khiến nó trông tựa thiên thần vậy. 

Cậu chỉ vừa mới nhận ra mình yêu Yu từ năm trước thôi, nhưng chưa từng nhớ ra từ khi nào Yu lại điển trai đến vậy.

Cậu nằm đó, hơi thở chậm lại và mọi sự tập trung đổ dồn về thân thể của người cộng sự, và lòng cậu lại gầm lên thổn thức. Như một cỗ máy vậy. Cậu được ở bên Yu, con người tuyệt vời này, đáng trân trọng và cần được bảo vệ, nằm trong căn hộ vào một đêm giông tố, nằm gần đến mức có thể chạm nhau, hít thở và ngửi mùi hương xà phòng của nó. Cậu muốn được yêu thương Yu mãi mãi, xinh đẹp và dịu dàng, và dành thời gian bên nhau qua những đêm mưa gió và ngày nắng hạ, chia sẻ những món ăn ngon và những câu đùa cợt khiến Yu nở nụ cười nhỏ nhẹ trên môi. 

Cậu muốn dành cho Yu tất cả những gì đẹp nhất. Cậu muốn dành cho nó những khoảnh khắc và giấc mơ và cuộc sống Yosuke đã vun vén cho nó. 

“Cảm ơn nhé,” cậu lẩm bẩm. 

“Hm?” Yu đáp, liếc mắt khỏi quyển sánh rồi nhìn thẳng về phía Yosuke. Làn da hồng hào mềm mại dưới ánh đèn.

“Cảm ơn vì đã ghé chơi và ở bên tao như vầy,” cậu nói thêm, lưỡi hãy còn run rẩy, mắt hãy còn lạc trong đôi hàng mi chớp khẽ của Yu, tóc nó rũ xuống hai mí mắt, và nụ cười ấm áp giãn ra. 

“Như vầy tao cũng vui lắm. Đây là ý tưởng của tao mà, nhớ không?”

“Tao rất vui vì có mày ở đây,” cậu tiếp lời. Lưỡi nặng trĩu và khó nói thành lời, nhưng Yu thật xinh đẹp và dịu dàng, và Yosuke hãy còn say tình, còn yêu nó nhiều _khôn xiết_. “Tao rất mừng vì có mày làm bạn… Mày ý nghĩa với tao nhiều lắm…” 

Cậu không còn nhìn thấy mặt Yu nữa, nhưng cậu trông thấy tay Yu đặt bút chì xuống và vươn tay tới cậu. Và rồi, cậu cảm nhận từng ngón tay vuốt nhẹ vầng trán, và luồn qua mái tóc của cậu. 

“Tao yêu mày…” 

Cậu mường tượng cả hai ở bãi biển, nằm sõng soài trên bãi cát. Chỉ có họ và bầu trời và biển cả với nhau, tiếng chim hót và những gợn sóng lăn tăn dưới chân, làn gió nhẹ luồn qua gò má và đôi vai trần. Cậu còn mơ thấy đôi môi của Yu, còn ửng hồng, mở nhẹ, mời gọi như hoa quả chin mọng. Hai hàng mi chớp khẽ dưới ánh mắt, nhạt nhòa và quyến rũ. Cậu có thể cảm nhận ngón cái của Yu mềm mại lướt bên gò má, xuống đôi môi. 

_“Tao cũng yêu mày…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: :3  
> Lời dịch giả: Wow sến.


	7. Narukami

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả: Muộn mất 1 ngày D:  
> Thật ra, đây là chương duy nhất tôi chưa viết trước Souyoweek, thành ra tôi phải viết trong khi dọn dẹp và đăng tải những chương khác trong tuần. Mất rất nhiều công sức và tôi thức trắng đến 4 giờ sáng, nhưng tôi đã làm được. Tôi đã chinh phục nó chỉ với 2 bàn tay này. :)  
> Bây giờ câu chuyện cũng kết thúc rồi, tôi muốn cảm ơn các bạn đã đồng hành cùng tôi từ ngày đầu và đọc từng chương cho đến ngày kết thúc. Bảy ngày thì có vẻ không nhiều đâu, nhưng với tôi ấy là cả một đời người. <3  
> Đây là câu chuyện nói về hành trình của Yosuke, nên ở chương cuối tôi sẽ chuyển hướng và cho thấy Yu đã đối mặt như thế nào ;D  
> Chủ đề ngày 27/06/2020: Ánh nhìn hay [Sương mù.]
> 
> Lời dịch giả: Muộn mất một ngày so với dự tính, nhưng đây cũng là chương cuối rồi. Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc, và cũng cảm ơn chị Live đã hỗ trợ và ủng hộ em trong suốt quá trình dịch thuật.  
> Một ghi chú rất nhỏ là cách xưng hô của hai người sẽ có thay đổi tí tẹo ở đoạn kết. Mình để xưng hô như vậy để trùng khớp với một headcanon của chị Live, và vì mình là một đứa thích những thứ khá là... sến. Đơn giản vậy thôi.

Yu chắp tay rồi nhìn xuống làn nước đen ngòm của mặt hồ gợn sóng lăn tăn trước mặt. Anh tựa người vào thành đá bên chiếc cầu ở công viên nhỏ bé trong khu phố, làn sương chảy qua đôi bờ vai và che khuất tầm nhìn về phía bờ hồ nơi những đóa hoa súng thi nhau đua sắc. Mặt trời đang lặn dần. Sớm thôi, anh sẽ chỉ còn một mình, ánh mặt trời lơ đễnh sẽ nhường chỗ cho tiếng ếch ộp và tiếng xì xào của côn trùng mùa hạ. 

Và Yosuke nữa, khi cậu đến tìm anh. 

Dù trong lòng rộn ràng với những toan tính khi điều đó sẽ xảy ra, anh lại cảm thấy bình yên đến lạ. Sự bình tĩnh đã cứu rỗi anh khi đến với Inaba, và cũng là từ khá hợp lý để miêu tả tính cách thường ngày của anh. Nhưng đêm nay, anh không thể bình tĩnh được vì tâm trí hãy còn ở một chân trời khác. Anh bình tĩnh chẳng phải vì tình thế _bắt buộc_ nữa. Anh bình tĩnh không phải vì, _mất_ bình tình đồng nghĩa với việc sẽ không thể cứu sống bạn bè hay hạ đo ván thánh thần nữa. 

Đơn giản mà nói, anh bình tĩnh là vì anh biết trái tim mình đang đặt đúng chỗ. 

Anh đếm từng gợn sóng lăn tăn trên mặt hồ nơi đám chuồn chuồn đậu rồi lại bay, nơi những chú cá koi và ayu lơ đễnh đớp mồi. Từng đợt sương mù bao phủ khi mặt trời dần khuất bóng ở phía chân trời và hơi ấm dễ chịu của đêm hè ôm ấp để anh chìm sâu hơn vào tâm trí. 

Từ đêm qua, Yu không thể thôi nghĩ về Yosuke, về gương mặt yên bình của nó khi ngủ gục trên giai điệu lời tỏ tình của chính nó. Anh tự hỏi, lúc đang nằm đối diện anh, liệu Yosuke có biết lời nói của nó sưởi ấm trái tim anh không, rằng tim anh đập thình thịch và ôm trọn từng ngôn từ vào lồng ngực khi chúng vừa rơi khỏi vành môi của Yosuke hay không. Anh lật đi, lật lại, lật đi lật lại, như những lá bài anh đã từng bóp nát. 

Lời nói ấy đã phải khiến anh xao động, anh nhớ rằng mình đã nghĩ thế, nhưng không phải như vậy. Không hề. _“Mày ý nghĩa với tao nhiều lắm.”_ _“Tao yêu mày.”_ Từng lời nói mềm mại như nước chảy đá mòn, luồn lách sâu vào tim anh như những hạt giống anh đã gieo cùng Nanako ở khu vườn phía sau hè. Chúng thuộc về nơi đây. Chúng đã luôn thuộc về đây. 

Và đáp lại cũng tự nhiên như nghe những lời nói đó vậy.

Anh nhận ra vào ngày hôm ấy, khi Yosuke nắm lấy tay anh, rằng anh yêu nó, _đã_ yêu nó từ rất lâu rồi. Từ khi ấy, anh nghĩ ngợi về những năm tình bạn son sắt của họ. Anh nghĩ về cuộc đời của mình, và những ngã rẽ anh đã vượt qua đến bây giờ.

Một ngày kia, anh còn là một đứa trẻ đơn côi, tự hỏi rằng liệu có ai dời mắt khỏi quyến sách hay màn hình vi tính và trông thấy mình không. Anh tự hỏi liệu anh có thể trở nên quan trọng với chỉ một người, hay liệu đến cuối đời anh có còn tồn tại trong mắt ai hay không. Ngày hôm sau, anh đã mang theo những hồi ức không thể xóa nhòa và những người bạn càng không thể thay thế, những người đã mang hi vọng cho không chỉ cho thế giới mà cho bản thân anh nữa. 

Hôm sau đó, anh nhận ra một người chia sẻ cùng anh một mối dây liên kết không thể tách rời lại có thể chuyển hóa mối liên kết ấy, và đề nó sinh sôi nảy nở, mở rộng trên nền không gian và vươn xa đến khoảng cách và vĩ độ vượt xa tầm hiểu biết của con người, và nhận thức ấy - chợt ập đến vào một buổi chiều khi anh còn đắm đuối nhìn người bạn tâm giao của mình tại khuôn viên trường - khiến anh sung sướng đến nỗi không thở được, như thể anh vừa trông thấy thiên đàng vậy. 

Ngay tại lúc này, anh vẫn còn tự hỏi rằng Izanagi sẽ trông như thế nào khi anh triệu hồi thần ấy, và ý nghĩ đó khiến anh phấn khích khôn tả. 

Đêm qua anh đã thu xếp sách vở thật khẽ khàng, dành một lúc để viết một mảnh ghi chú cho Yosuke và dán lên điện thoại nó trước khi rời đi. Anh nhắn Yosuke gặp anh ở đây, ở công viên gần khu vực làm thêm của mình. Họ không dành nhiều thời gian cho nhau ở đây, nhưng Yu đã đến đây rất nhiều lần để suy nghĩ. Đây là một nơi đẹp đẽ để chìm vào hồi ức; ngay cả khi sương mù phảng phất ánh nắng từ ánh đèn thắp sáng lối đi. 

“Thân ái à?” 

Yu bật dậy và xoay người về phía giọng nói của Yosuke, mỉm cười khi hình hài kia thoắt ẩn thoắt hiện sau làn sương khói mờ nhân ảnh, như thể nó là món quà tự nhiên ban tặng vậy. Nó chỉ mặc một chiếc áo thun và quần jean giản đơn, tai nghe ôm lấy quanh cổ thật chắc chắn. 

“À, mày đây. Xin lỗi, đã khiến mày phải chờ rồi,” Yosuke nói, gãi phía sau đầu. 

Yu bước đến chỗ nó - gần sát nó hơn hẳn những đêm trước - và nắm lấy tay Yosuke. “Phải là tao nói câu đó mới đúng chứ.” 

Yosuke cứng đờ người, hai mắt và khuôn hàm mở to. Nó nhìn xuống tay, và Yu luồn ngón tay mình vào từng ngón tay của Yosuke. 

“Không phải là mơ,” Yosuke lẩm bầm, chậm rãi ngước mắt và trông mặt Yu. 

Yu mỉm cười đáp trả, còn chút ai oán, chút tổn thương, khi bản thân không còn gì ngoài trái tim yêu thương và hi vọng. Anh lắc đầu và xích lại gần hơn. “Không phải mơ đâu.” 

Yosuke chớp hàng mi và trông mặt Yu lần nữa, rồi chạy đến và áp môi vào khóe miệng Yu. 

Ngay lập tức, Yu trút một hơi thật dài rồi chìm sâu vào nó. Anh chưa từng hôn ai bao giờ, nhưng với Yosuke, cảm giác lại không hề mới mẻ. Làn môi ấm áp mềm mại của nó áp vào môi anh, khẽ lùi về khi anh nhấn sâu hơn, tiếng rên khẽ từ cổ họng Yosuke rung động trên da anh, từng cử chỉ cảm giác như đang hít thở không khí đồng nội Inaba, như những ngày cuối tuần lười biếng chui rúc trong căn hộ của Yosuke. Anh như chìm vào mộng mị, cảm giác như thể tìm được thứ gì đó quý giá và không muốn rời xa. 

Hãy còn quá sớm mà nụ hôn đã kết thúc, Yosuke buông tay và thở dốc, hơi thở điên cuồng phả vào bờ môi của Yu. Yu khẽ mở mắt và nhìn đôi môi Yosuke hãy còn run rẩy, lông mày chau lại và đôi mắt nhắm ghiền. Yu không chớp mắt, ngắm nhìn cảnh tượng trước mắt như không muốn rời xa. 

“X-xin lỗi,” Yosuke lúng túng. Nó lùi một bước về sau, nhưng với những ngón tay đan vào tay nó, Yu không để nó đi được xa. “Đáng ra tao phải, ừm, _nói_ gì đó trước khi làm thế.” Nó trao cho Yu cái nhìn e thẹn.

“Còn gì để nói nữa?” Yu hỏi. Giọng anh khản đặc, nhưng anh chẳng buồn quan tâm khi ánh mắt hãy còn đang trông vào bờ môi của Yosuke. 

Yosuke thở hắt ra, hơi thở rung động trên môi Yu, và ánh mắt khép hờ. “Có nhiều thứ tao đã muốn nói từ rất lâu rồi, và nó lại phát ra khi tao đang gà gật trên sàn nhà phòng khách.” 

“Đúng ra là lên sách giao khoa của mày,” Yu chỉnh lại. 

Yosuke liếc mắt nhìn anh hờn dỗi, và Yu nhìn xuống rồi khẽ cười. Anh siết lấy tay Yosuke vẻ hối lỗi, và gương mặt của Yosuke dịu lại. Nó siết tay đáp trả. 

Nó ngước mắt lên nhìn Yu và mở miệng, rồi ngừng lại, như thể không biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu. Yu có thể đứng thật lâu chờ nó cất tiếng, chìm đắm trong những đường nét trưởng thành trên gương mặt người bạn của mình, từ thanh tú đến vô cùng điển trai. 

Cuối cùng, sau một hồi dò xét ánh mắt của Yu, Yosuke khép miệng. “Anh yêu em,” nó nói, đơn giản, như thể đó là mối bận tâm duy nhất vậy. 

Được nghe lại những lời đó lại chẳng hề giản đơn. Tim của Yu đang đập theo nhịp điệu dẫn dắt bởi nụ hôn kia, và nghe những lời đó khiến nhịp đập trở về một điệu waltz chạy trước thời gian, trải qua những năm tháng anh sẽ còn ở bên Yosuke và lặp đi lặp lại lời yêu ấy. 

“Em cũng yêu anh,” anh thì thầm, rút ngắn khoảng cách. “Em đã luôn yêu anh.” 

Tay của Yosuke luồn vào tóc Yu và kéo họ gần nhau hơn, làn sương khói bủa vây khi họ quấn quýt lấy nhau. Yu để Yosuke hé mở bờ môi của mình, mong mỏi được cho Yosuke thấy những gì bản thân anh chưa thể nói thành lời. Nhưng anh vẫn còn nhiều thời gian. 

Cả hai người họ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lời tác giả:  
> \o/  
> Cảm ơn vì đã đọc nhé! <3  
> Không biết sẽ có đoạn kết không nhỉ?
> 
> Lời dịch giả:  
> Còn Souyo Week 2021 kìa :lenny face:

**Author's Note:**

> Lời tác giả: Cảm ơn mọi người đã đọc chương đầu tiên trong cuộc hành trình ngắn ngủi này! Tôi mong là mọi người sẽ thích thú với áng văn này và sẽ theo dõi chuyện xảy ra tiếp theo :D


End file.
